Sound of Madness
by ImmaStartARiot
Summary: Every British queen named Jane has either gone mad, been murdered, died young, been imprisoned, or been dethroned. I'm making you guys learn this summer because I love you guys.
1. The Silence Gets Us Nowhere

"Please! No! Have mercy! I don't want to die!" The young woman screamed and begged for her life as they led her up onto the stage.

My eyebrows furrowed together. "Father?" I asked.

He straightened the blasted crown sitting askew on his head, scowling and replied, "Yes, Prince Acosta?"

I rolled my eyes, muttering under my breath, "Is it so hard to call me Casey?" I said louder, "Father, what was her crime?"

"She made a married man commit adultery."

"Shouldn't that man be punished as well?" It seemed only fair and logical really.

"That man was royalty. A duke. And your second cousin."

"What excuse does that give him?" I asked enraged. "He participated in the relationship and he is the one who committed an infidelity."

My father laughed at me. "Prince, you have so much to learn if you are to rule my kingdom. Number one being that commoners are not to have relationships with royalty. The penalty for that is death to the street rat. We cannot have the offspring of filthy commoners polluting the royal blood. Only the sex slaves and concubines are exempt from punishment."

I scowled. "What fault be it of the human who falls in love with royalty?"

He rolled his eyes, but did not answer me. "You are almost nineteen and you still do not understand the law of the land. Just enjoy the execution."

This was absolutely sickening. How could anyone possibly enjoy such an injustice? The poor woman was tied to a large wooden pole with hay stacked around her.

_No._

"Father! Burning at the stake is supposed to be reserved for the supposed witches and heretics! Why would this poor woman be subjected to a long and torturous death for something that she did not act solely upon?"

He snapped. "Silence! Or one of the peasants will be joining her."

So I shut up.

I watched as they lit the stake.

The flames danced up from the hay to her body.

She began to scream in pain as the flames licked at her legs.

You could see her skin melting off her bones.

At first the fire was a small flame, but then all at once, the fire grew and completely engulfed her.

Swallowing her screams.

And effectively killing her.

She had suffered long enough.

"Ahhh. Lovely execution. Of course, it would've been nicer if someone wasn't whining throughout the whole thing. I'm leaving you at the castle next time."

I glared at him. "Perhaps you should bring the princess with you instead next time then."

I stalked off to the carriage, not wanting to stick around while they stabbed the dead body with a pitchfork to transport her to the dumping grounds.

I sat down on the plush carriage seats, avoiding my father's unrelenting gaze. "Casey…"

I ignored him.

"Casey."

The fire still disgusted me…

"Casey!"

I looked up. "What," I responded coldly.

"You are supposed to pick out your new slaves today since the others ran away. Although I can't imagine how."

_So maybe I let a few slaves run free…_

"But if the next slaves escape, they will be persecuted to the fullest extent of the law."

_Seems a bit harsh, don't you think?_

"Choose your slaves wisely. The ones you do not choose will end up being for your sister."

_I think they'd rather die._

"I really do wish you would speak up more."

_Bloody hell…_

There was something that was bothering me since the woman ceased her yells. "What was her name?" I asked.

"Pardon?"

"Her name. The woman."

"How the deuce should I know? Lumps or something."

Lumps. Of course it would be her. She was the end of the incessant gossip that all the slaves in the castle chattered endlessly about. The most pompous, ignorant, arrogant, deceitful woman anyone has encountered.

Hearing all the horror stories, my pity went flying out the carriage.

Perhaps that's cynical, but of course the woman was rumored to have killed her own baby.

"Casey," my father scolded. "Your sparring instructor has commented on how you have not made any progress. So has your fencing instructor. And your equestrian skills are not up to par either. What the hell is going on with you? You are royalty and you should be on top of these things for when you are king."

I said, "I'll get right on that, Father. Where are the slaves coming from?"

"Prisoners of war. Can you imagine that there were actually a few female warriors? Most of them were actually the last ones to be captured after most of the men abandoned them. Mm, perhaps one could be made my concubine," he suggested.

"What if they don't want to be made a concubine?"

"Who said they have a choice?"

I was silent the rest of the ride home, my eyes shooting daggers at who was supposedly my father. As soon as the carriage arrived at the stone steps of the castle, I jumped out and ran to my room. My father would be sending the slaves up as soon as he got to the main hall.

My father's right hand man, William, came up holding the chain and shackles to the dozen prisoners of war that he dragged inside. The first boy had dark, piercing, untrusting, eyes. Like a snake.

William grabbed the hair of the first boy and said, "This one. His name is Daniel. I was told that he was a rapist in his country and the only reason that he was in battle was because it was believed he would die."

The boy behind him stuck his tongue out at William when he wasn't looking and I chuckled slightly. William turned around to glare at the blonde boy with a mischievous sparkle in his eyes. "_This _is William. The bloody town fool."

The boy stuck out his shackled hand, though not expecting anyone to shake it. "You can call me Billy. William is too…fairy-like."

There was one girl who seemed as if she was hiding behind Billy. William grabbed her by her long hair and yanked on it so that she yelped out in pain and stepped forward tentatively. "This is Holly. A street rat from her country that snuck onto the battleground camp for food at the wrong time."

He yanked another girl's hair and introduced her as Dot. A boy with whooshy, flippy hair stepped forward and glared at me. He introduced himself, "Lancelot. Do not underestimate me, you prick."

William backhanded him immediately. "You will not speak to His Majesty in such an abominable way!"

One of the girls cried out as Lancelot stumbled in pain, a red mark forming on his cheek. "Get away, Sasha," he whispered in a hoarse voice. Another girl rolled her eyes, obviously annoyed at Sasha. She didn't speak out of turn, however. William pointed at her and said, "This is Marissa. I believe she was daughter of a duke. She was visiting a friend in war when we captured them."

He prodded at a young man and woman with a stick to step forward. "Nickolas and Olivia were being married nearby. Nuptials are in order," he said sadistically.

He pushed forward two more people named Tammy and Courtney who smiled and winked at me suggestively. William shrugged. "Town whores, I guess?" I know who I'm not picking…

"Alright. I choose Billy, Dot, Holly, Marissa,…"

I didn't want to split up Nick and Olivia, but I'm sorry they'll have to suffer with my sister. I would really rather not pick Sasha or Lancelot. He seems to have it out for me and I really really do not want him preparing my food. Which leaves the town whores. "Erm…Courtney and-"

I spotted one more prisoner outside the door in shackles. "That one." I pointed to the silhouette of the man or woman standing defiantly with their arms crossed.

William raised his eyebrows. "I'm sorry, my Prince. But that one is reserved for your father. He wanted her for himself."

Of course. As his sex slave.

"He can have Tammy instead. I want her as my new slave," I said forcefully.

"Er- sire, you really should consider this carefully. This one is quite defiant and rude-"

"I want her."

He nodded and yanked her forward by her shackles. I could finally see that it was in fact a woman. She had fierce green eyes and a small scar on her cheek. Her honeysuckle colored hair reached all the way down to her lower back like silk. Honestly, she was exceedingly beautiful. She was dressed in a long, exquisite lavender gown.

I eyed her overdressed apparel and looked at William for her story.

"Your father wanted her to be dressed for him when I was to deliver her. She was not dressed like this when she arrived. This is one of the female warriors. She hasn't spoken since we captured her, but the snake over there," he pointed to Daniel, "told us her name was Samantha."

Samantha's fist clenched.

Marissa looked over at me tentatively. "Her name is Sammy," she said quietly.

I nodded. "I have more comfortable garb in the servants' quarters for you, Sammy. If you wish. You are dismissed, William."

He unlocked their shackles before bowing and leaving the room with the others for Heather. I looked over at the newcomers and sighed, walking over to my bed to bury my face in a pillow. What the hell was I supposed to do with six servants? I had no use for them. But if they weren't seen working, Heather would gladly take them and she'd work them to death.

Dot spoke up, "Are you going to give us our positions in the household now?"

I got up and looked at her blankly. "I suppose. What can you do?"

"I was the army's cook."

"Very well. You will prepare my food."

Holly looked as if she wanted to get everything over with. I asked her, "Would you be fine with the cleaning? I'll try not to make much of a mess."

She nodded and pushed Billy forward, saying, "He can be your jester or something. He really was the town fool. He deserved the title."

Maybe in their country, that was a term of endearment, but here that was a way of calling someone a deadbeat. However, making someone laugh is much better than manual labor. Billy pointed at Courtney exaggeratedly. "Would ya look at the makeup on _her? _Lawwwd, Jesusss. All that gunk must make up for all the weight she doesn't have! Look at that! She's a skeleton! Don't worry, Casey. If she tries to rape you at night, you can just blow her away so that she doesn't blow you."

Hm. I like him already.

I smiled slightly to let him know he got the job and looked over at Marissa.

She stuttered, "Erm well…" She trailed off. As the daughter of a duke, I doubt she ever had to work or do things for herself. That would not be to her advantage. I wouldn't turn her in or anything, but if Heather got wind of a slave who couldn't do anything, she'd crack the whip.

Literally.

She stared at my closet. "I can make clothing," she said frantically.

I nodded and looked over at Courtney. "Would you like to help Dot with the cooking?'"

She smiled, trying to be what was considered seductive, and said, "I think I would be better suited for something else…" She strutted over to my bed and sat down next to me.

I stared at her for a few seconds before laughing hysterically, along with everyone else in the room. "Nooo," I said in between laughs. "Just go help Dot with the cooking."

Billy added, "Make sure anything you pick up from sex doesn't get into the food. I need to be a big, strong boy like my mummy warned me."

We all finished laughing and I looked over at Sammy, asking, "Would you like to help Holly with the clean-"

She crossed the room and covered my mouth with her hand, indicating me to kindly shut up. She walked around me, looking me up and down. She lifted the hem of my shirt and poked at my abs hard, before reaching up to feel my bicep. Finally, she pushed my chest and I lost my balance, falling back onto my bed. I looked up at her in disbelief. "What was that supposed to prove?"

She smirked at me slightly. "Would you like help with your sparring and fencing and horse-riding?"

I had forgotten.

She was a warrior.

A fighter.

She didn't give up.

I had to admit, she intrigued me.

"You would help me?"

"I have to do something," she replied. "Besides," Sammy whispered. "I know what was going to be done with me if you hadn't chosen me."

I looked up at this woman who was hovering over me on my own bed. What was I getting myself into? I stammered, "Erm well, the servants quarters are over in the conjoining room if you would all like to get some rest for tomorrow…"

Sammy ruffled my hair softly. "Quit staring," she scolded lightly. "I saw what happened to that woman in the square."

…well then.

**A/N: Erm hi there. This is for that guest reviewer who suggested this. Haha, I think I'll have fun with this one…I hope I do not disappoint too terribly. Im sorry if they talk all weird, but they're supposed to sound like royalty and stuff. So when I got that suggestion, since I have no life, I started on this immediately…so if anyone has a suggestion or something? I don't mind, really. Remember, I have no life.**


	2. You Don't Know How To Listen

"Are you laughing at me?"

"Of course not, your majesty," Sammy teased, barely stifling her laughter. "I'd never laugh at you." Meanwhile, she was doubling over in laughter, grabbing her stomach.

I grabbed her by her waist and dragged her inside the barn, pushing her onto the bales of hay. "You're laughing at me."

She gasped out between laughs, "Did you expect me not to? Your horse _threw _you into the mud."

"It hates me," I muttered bitterly, upset that the blasted horse embarrassed me so terribly in front of Sammy.

"It doesn't hate me," she replied cheekily.

"Because you're lovely," I said without a beat.

She decided to ignore that comment.

Again.

"You need a new horse. One that doesn't want to trample you into the ground. And you need to go get the maidens to give you a bath because you are absolutely filthy after that mud bath."

My face flushed as I explained, "I bathe alone. I don't need others to come and do anything for me. I don't want others to be forced to wait on me."

She nodded. "I know. Really, it's quite obvious how much you despise it. You looked like a lost little boy when you were trying to figure out what to do with us last fortnight. But really, Casey, you need a bath. I am not going to fence with you when you're all muddy and whatnot."

I rolled my eyes and said sarcastically, "Yes, mother." Before I left the barn, I made sure to hug her, getting as much mud and dirt on her as possible causing her to squeal playfully, "Erghhh, you're sweaty! Casey!"

I headed to the washroom, intending to hurry so I could get back to Sammy.

_Sammy._

God.

There cannot possibly be any words to describe how much of an angel she was.

She was sarcastic.

And funny.

And logical.

And outspoken.

And caring.

And strong-willed.

She didn't resent me.

She felt that she was indebted to me. Which she wasn't.

She understood me. Something that my father has not been able to do since I was eight and only wanted cookies.

I could talk to her.

And I would. For as long as I could get away with it.

When I got back to the barn, Sammy was brushing the mane of the horse that threw me off of its back. She looked up at me with a grin and said, "Shadow is such a sweetheart. But he probably smells your sister's scent on you and that's why he's uncomfortable around you."

"So how are we supposed to get him to realize I'm not an evil witch?"

"We can't. You need a new horse. Convince your dad that since you'll be ruling soon, you deserve your own horse. A newer one. And I'll take care of Shadow. To erm-demonstrate what you need to do for your new horse to trust you."

I smirked at her. "Of course that wouldn't have anything to do with the attachment you have with him. We still need to fence when we get back." I motioned for her to follow me to the gate where the guard let us through. I was in my riding gear so I was pretty sure I could pass for a commoner, especially with Sammy accompanying me.

She hesitated around the exit into the town.

"Is something wrong?"

"We aren't allowed outside the gate…"

I rolled my eyes. "You'll be with me. And I trust you. You won't leave me, right?" There was a double meaning to my words that I'm sure that she caught, but she decided to ignore it and walk next to me. I took a chance and reached out to grasp her hand, to which she responded to tense up slightly, but she didn't pull away. I continued talking to ease the awkwardness. "I don't want to bring any unwanted attention or anything so I just want to pretend to be-"

"A peasant?"

"Normal."

She held onto my hand harder and asked, "Won't people recognize you? You're going to be their king one day; you'd think that they'd worship the ground you walk on."

I hesitated. "My father…he doesn't take me into the public very often. He took me to a few executions to 'make me a man', but that only resulted in me being disgusted by some of the things that people were executed for. He usually takes my sister out into the public. She's more ruthless and spoiled."

"You think you're not good enough."

"Because I'm not," I whispered. I doubted she could hear me over the bustle of the market. But it would be my luck that she did.

She pulled me behind one of the fruit stands and shoved me against the wall. "Why would you want to be the inhumane prick that your father wants you to be? Would that make you happier? Because I think you're an amazing person already. You shouldn't hate yourself for that."

The man selling the melons came up behind us and yelled, "Get away from my melons!"

Sammy turned around to glare at him and he backed off grumbling, "Damn kids…" She tugged on my arm so that we were back on our way to the horse ranch.

"As I was saying, you shouldn't be unhappy that you're not what your dad wants. I'm happy about it."

I gave out a breathy laugh and said, "You're happy that I fought my father like hell so I could keep you. You would leave in a heartbeat if you had the chance."

That night when I took Sammy away from my father, he barged into my room enraged.

"_What the hell is the matter with you?" he bellowed. "That woman was to be mine!"_

"_To be your sex slave! I could never let that happen to someone who would not consent. Besides. She is to help me with my fencing and riding and fighting. I will put her to good use whereas you just wanted to use her as a fuck bunny," I snarled._

_He was silent for a few seconds which should have been my first clue that this would not end well. His fist came up to punch me in the eye. While I was not skilled with much, I was not weak and his punch did not make me fall. Which was strange that Sammy poking me could make me fall. She had explained to me the next day that I was not very balanced at my core, which is why I couldn't balance myself on my horse or land my lance at a desired target or wrestle my opponent to the ground._

_My father glared at me and spat, "Maybe that woman can teach you how to be a real man. But females are only good for one thing. Making men. Your mother obviously lacked in that department. That is why she was banished. Keep the little whore. Perhaps you'll come to your senses and make her your property in all senses of the word."_

_He left after that and I went to my bed to bury my face in my pillow when I felt a hand rubbing my back soothingly. "How's your eye?" a soft voice asked me. _

"_It'll hurt like a bitch in the morning," I responded. I looked up to see Sammy sitting next to my laying form looking concerned. "What are you-"_

"_Your father woke us. I wanted to check on you."_

"_Why?" I asked, genuinely confused. No one would go check to see if their master was okay._

"_Because you're a good person," she said simply._

Sammy grinned shyly at me. "Do you have any idea how many chances I had to run away in the two weeks I've been here?"

I stared at her. "Were you dropped on your head when you were a child?"

"I was, actually. Many times. But that's not the point. I don't ever leave my friends behind. And you're my friend now, Casey. I mean, if you want?"

"I'd like that," I told her quietly. "It's nice to finally have a friend. Especially one as perfect as you." With that said, she pulled her hand out of my grip.

"Casey…" she warned. "That's not a good idea. You know what would happen." Okay, so maybe I've been shamelessly flirting with her after her first night here. But I couldn't help myself. It wasn't my fault she was so wonderful.

"You haven't told me that you don't want this to happen. That's all you need to tell me and I'll back off."

A blush colored her cheeks and she said, "It's not that I don't like you. It's that I would be _so _screwed if anyone was to find out."

"No one would find out!" I said a bit too loudly and enthusiastically, making a few people turn their heads to stare at us.

Sammy ducked her head so that her hair effectively covered her face and she tugged on my tunic to move faster and farther. "I can't risk it. It just-it wouldn't work in the long term. We're still friends though. We can always be friends."

I smiled warmly at her. "Always." I placed a small kiss on the top of her head.

When we reached the horse ranch, Sammy made me sit on the fence, all the way at the far end away from all of the horses. She told me to feed the first horse to make its way over to me a sugar cube and if it didn't kill me, it would be my new horse.

There was one chestnut colored mare that kept eyeing me from across the stable. After a few minutes, it made its way to me slowly and nuzzled me with its nose. I noticed Sammy smiling at me from next to the stable owner. She motioned for me to give the horse the sugar cube that she snagged from the kitchen, courtesy of Dot.

I offered the sugar cube to the horse and it licked it up gratefully. It was by no means the best horse physically. But she looked like she had potential and I wanted her. I looked over to see Sammy talking to the stable owner about me purchasing the horse. If he had known I was the heir to the throne, I would get this horse without the legalities of payment, but I liked it better this way.

The owner seemed to be paying more attention to some of Sammy's…assets, than he was to what she was saying and I think she noticed, but she was trying to ignore it. It would be harder for her to ignore him when he was moving closer and closer to her, backing her into a wall.

I walked up to them quickly and moved my arm around her waist possessively. "How much for that horse at the edge?" I asked coldly.

He eyed my arm around her waist while Sammy stood there stiffly. "This is your lovely wife, I assume?"

"Yes. Now, the horse?"

"Give me a night with your wife and it's free," he said sadistically.

"I think not. You will not touch this woman. Now how much is the blasted horse."

He grumbled, "Just take it." And he retired into the barn. Sammy went to go take the horse out of the enclosure and I followed closely behind. While she was leading the horse out, she raised an eyebrow at me. "So you're my husband now?" she asked teasingly.

"You liked being my wife," I teased back.

She chuckled. "It doesn't change anything, Case."

I shrugged and said, "Maybe you'll change your mind one day."

**GUYS HERE IS MY DIVIDING LINE BECAUSE SAMMY AND CASEY NEED TO GO TO THE CASTLE AND IM LOW ON INSPIRATION FOR THAT**

**(^_^) (^_^) (=^_^=) (^_^) (^_^)**

I had named the horse Azure and she had taken a great liking to Shadow. I swear, if they have horse babies I'm going to flip.

Before we did any riding, Sammy wanted me to spend time with Azure and feed her. That way, she would learn to trust me more and her strength could be built up. After that, it was almost dark and Sammy wanted to get in some fencing practice before it got too late. She brought out the lances and said, "I've been meaning to ask you why your father is making you fence when you should really be working with an actual sword."

I sighed out, "He doesn't trust me with an actual sword yet. Until I master fencing, he thinks I'll accidentally kill myself with a sword. He has me supervised when I eve use a quill to practice my calligraphy. So the sooner I'm done with this blasted fencing, the sooner I can get on with my life."

She reached over to ruffle my hair and said, "We need to work on your parry."

After Sammy killed me about twenty times, Dot came outside to tell us that dinner was ready so I tossed Sammy over my shoulder and carried her inside while she struggled playfully. Billy jumped out of nowhere, begging, "Me next! Carry me next!"

I laughed and flicked his forehead jokingly. "Nope, only Sammy. She's special."

He mock pouted and said, "Aren't I special too?"

Holly piped up with, "You hafta be prettier to be as special as her." She didn't say it in a mean way. It was more of a friendly jealousy. Billy gave her one of his famous grins and a wet, slobbery kiss on the cheek. Holly blushed and finished setting the table.

I grabbed my seat next to Sammy and we had a poking war while Marissa said grace. She won when she poked me at a particularly ticklish spot and I fell off my chair, chuckling.

I really was not supposed to be eating my dinner with the servants. But what my father doesn't know won't hurt him. In the middle of Billy recounting how he made out with a codfish, Marissa blurted, "I almost forgot! Your majes- Casey. Your father is throwing a ball and he had me make you a new outfit for it. It's a masquerade ball. He even said that we could go if we had decent clothes and masks."

"But…" I whimpered, "I don't want to go…"

Dot giggled, "He wasn't asking. I heard that he's invited some princesses from the surrounding kingdoms to meet you."

Sammy stiffened besides me and I smiled internally while reaching under the table to grab her hand which made her shoot me a playful glare.

I feel like this ball is going to create the sound of madness.

**A/N: I do not care if this chapter was two thousand words long, IT FEELS LIKE A FILLER CHAPTER AND THIS DOES NOT PLEASE ME. **

**Okay guys so don't kill me but I got an idea for a oneshot that I wanted to try. ITS JUST ONE ONESHOT I SWEAR AND THEN ILL GET BACK TO MY OTHER STORIES PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE I EVEN PROMISE TO HAVE IT UP BY NEXT WEEK AND EVERYTHING. ILL PROBABLY UPDATE KICKING AND SCREAMING TOO. I really wanted to work on that one exclusively but then…living environment started kicking my ass so please understand.**

**Did I mention how I only got this title because I took a screenshot of a song on Pandora that I liked and I was looking through my Pandora pictures for a title to this and Sound of Madness sounded cool but I just listened to the song again by Shinedown and I was like THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THE STORY WHaT WAS I THINKING.**

**DID YOU KNOW THAT TUMBLR AND COOKIES GO TOGETHER PERFECTLY**

**GUYS THIS OBSESSION IS UNHEALTHY**

**HAVE YOU NOTICED THAT I HAVE BEEN MENTIONING COOKIES A WEE BIT TOO OFTEN?**

**HAVE YOU?**

**I remember someone asked if I had a tumblr.**

**To answer that:**

**I do not have **_**a **_**tumblr.**

**I have eight tumblr blogs.**

**Eight. (you can find that on my profile. My plugs right here are more subtle than Stephan Pastis'. Go and worship Stephan Pastis.)**

**Because I have no life.**

**I totally blame you guys.**

**So thank you kaythanksbye I love you guys seriously**

**~NYD (doesn't matter what my username is, I will always be NYD)**


	3. Watch Your Back!

"Well, don't you look adorable?"

I turned to find Sammy in my doorway, smirking at me. "Hush," I scowled. I had to try on these blasted clothes for the ball that Marissa made to see if any alterations were needed to be made. Unfortunately for me, none were needed.

She grinned widely and closed the door behind her. "Something wrong, sunshine?"

"You're mocking me."

"I didn't know I was a mockingbird."

"Cute," I snapped.

"Oooh," she teased. "Is the prince getting pissy?"

"I don't wanna go to the ball," I whined.

"You have to," she replied simply.

"Come with me."

She looked up and had the most puzzling look on her face. "Wha—?"

I pushed a lock of hair away from her face and behind her ear. "Come with me. We can dance and talk and eat. I think we'll be eating most of the night."

"You know I can't, Casey."

"Why not?"

"Umm, I'd rather not die in pillars of fire," she said sarcastically.

My eyes twinkled with amusement as I said, "Who's going to know you're with me? It's a masquerade ball. Everyone will wear masks. Say you'll go with me."

"You're absolutely mad. Completely insane."

"But?"

"But so am I. and I _would _go with you if it wasn't for a few miniscule problems with your idea."

I pretended to act baffled. "There are no such flaws."

"Your father is inviting some lovely little princesses for you to meet. Which is good for you."

My shoulders drooped and I frowned. "How could that possibly be good for me?"

She gave me a sad smile, saying, "You need to get over me."

"I do not wish to." I grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer to me.

She began to stammer, "I-uh-well-Casey!"

"Yes?" I murmured. "Give me a legitimate reason, Sammy."

"I don't have anything to wear," she said finally, triumphantly.

"Marissa said she was making dresses for you ladies to wear. She's even designing some formal wear for Billy so he could come amuse the guests."

"But-I don't want to go!"

I gave her a cheeky grin. "Don't worry, my dear. I'll keep you company."

"You're cruel." She pulled her wrist out of my grasp and walked around my room aimlessly for a bit. She stopped next to my bed and picked up the crown that my father made me wear in public outings. She fingered the jewels on it slightly and looked up at me.

"Do you like being a prince?"

"Why do you ask?"

She shrugged. "Call it morbid curiosity. I've just been poor all my life and I guess I'd like to know if being rich and powerful is really all that wonderful."

I walked up to her and took the crown from her, looking at it in disgust. "I want to shove this crown, this bullshit symbol of authority, up my sister's ass." I slammed it back on the shelf and scowled. "Heather enjoys it though. It's her lifelong power trip. She would've made an awful queen if she was to inherit the throne. Cruel and ruthless, just like how dear old dad wants me to be."

"Why don't you leave?"

I scoffed. "Where would I go? I wouldn't be able to survive out there. But I can't do anything in here. I don't have any freedom. All my dad wants is for me to not embarrass him and to screw a whore."

She winced slightly and rested a hand on my arm. I pulled away and laid down on my bed, not in the mood for her solace, no matter how much I crave her touch. Sammy sighed and say down on the edge of the bed, far away from me and stroked my cheek with her thumb softly. "I'm sorry," she whispered and she looked down at me with a truly sympathetic expression when I realized how selfish I was.

"No no, I'm sorry. Please forget my pathetic little angsty moment. I forgot there are some people with a shittier life than me."

Like her, being forced to wait on a spoiled prince.

She rolled her eyes and laid down on the bed, but keeping a considerable distance between our bodies. "It's fine, Casey. You can have problems too, they all affect us in one way or another."

My eyelids began to droop and I had to ask before I fell unconscious. "Sammy?"

"Mm?"

".…please say you'll come with me to the ball? No one will know it's you."

She yawned and muttered, "You won't give in until I agree so fine. But if I end up setting fire to the rain or something, I want cookies as my last meal."

My cheeks turned red and I closed my eyes, trying to keep consciousness. "I won't let anyone hurt you, Sammy."

She shrugged. "I know you wouldn't want that to happen to me. But you can't save everyone. Sleep tight, sunshine," she whispered and kissed my forehead. The last thing I remembered was wrapping my arm around her waist and pulling her against my chest, cuddling her like a teddy bear. I believe I lost my shirt during the night; I always do. It's always very hot during that time and I usually subconsciously take my shirt off. I hadn't taken into account that Sammy was next to me in bed. If I had, I would've sucked it up so when she woke up, she wouldn't have to feel awkward.

I really did expect her to flip out when she woke up with me holding her, shirtless. She was already awake, watching me, when I opened my eyes. I grinned at her and asked, "See something you like?"

"You look so peaceful. And happy."

My eyebrows furrowed together. "Really? Are you sure? Some of the servants would run into my room in the middle of the night to find me tossing and turning, looking as if I was being tortured by the devil."

She gave me a fake pout, saying, "Such a tortured soul is lurking beneath that sweet exterior."

"But I am sweet."

She leaned over to kiss my cheek and while I was dying on the inside because of the progress, I tried to remain collected.

She buried her face in my hair and murmured, "You do taste sweet." She sighed deeply. "I'm starting to regret not taking you up on your offer."

She means when I asked if she would like to be in a relationship with me. She had refused politely enough, even when I corrected her, saying no one would find out. She wasn't willing to take that risk. "No one will find out," I promised.

"I wouldn't let anything happen to you."

"You're out of your mind," she muttered. Nonetheless, she placed a hesitant, soft kiss on my lips and pulled away quickly with flushed cheeks. "I have to go. And you need to get ready for the ball."

I grabbed her arm before she left. "Will you go with me?"

She bit her lip, contemplating the offer. "Ughh, I'm going to regret saying yes."

To say I was overjoyed would be an understatement. I grabbed her hand and placed a gentle kiss on her knuckles, grateful she was going to try.

* * *

/^_^/

A few minutes before I was scheduled to come down to the ball, I sat in front of my mirror. I was trying to avoid brushing it by running my fingers through it until it looked acceptable. Marissa threw my door open holding something in her hands.

"Ah, yes. There's my beloved."

I raised an eyebrow at her. "You know I'm obsessed with your friend, right?"

She rolled her eyes. "Not you. Your clothes! Aren't they gorgeous? Your father provided me with the loveliest materials for it and I must say, I couldn't have outdone myself more. Well, except for Sammy's dress." She winked at me slyly. "But you can see that when you go down. I have your mask. Now here's the thing about it. It's…different. It's not fancy or sparkly. It has no feathers or jewels. It doesn't say, "LOOK AT ME", but that's exactly what people will do. Your mask is different. It's a plain white and it will cover half of your face."

I nodded. "I like it."

She beamed and announced, "Good. But I had fun playing dress-up with Sammy's clothes so she'll look different than usual. And I'm obliged to tell you this, if you hurt her then I will hurt you," she threatened menacingly. "Okay, bye!" she said sweetly and then went off to go get ready, I suppose.

Heather passed by my door, giggling at something that her servant said. I think his name was Danny? She stopped giggling when she saw me and scowled, "Get your ass down there already. I swear, you're dressed as bad as a peasant."

"Says the one wearing a dress, looking like the devil hisself. All that's missing are the damn horns. Oh-wait! I see them!"

She glared and went her way with Danny on her tail. I stood at the top of the spiraling staircase. I _really _didn't want to face all the pompous asses down in that ballroom. But Sammy would be down there.

I just wouldn't know what she looked like.

Especially with the mask.

Damn.

There are those flaws she was talking about.

How would I find her?

I descended the stairs, hoping no one would notice me as the prince. I ended up not really making a grand entrance what with Heather making sure everyone was looking at her when she entered. So I suppose you could say that her being an attention whore benefited me tonight. I wandered around the room aimlessly for a bit. I had seen Billy and Holly dancing together in a secluded corner and smiled at the thought of them being happy together.

I stationed myself at one corner of the ballroom in front of the floor-to-ceiling windows and just watched the stars, hoping Sammy would find me. There was a tap on my shoulder and I turned around to face a girl with the same color and length of Sammy's hair, but I wasn't able to tell if it was Sammy or not since she was wearing a mask.

"Sammy?" I asked.

Her nose crinkled and this girl said in a nasally voice, "Ew. Disgusting name. No. I'm Marie. You're cute." She giggled in a maniacal sort of way and gave me a feral smile.

"I'm waiting for someone."

Her expression instantly turned sour and she stalked off. This happened a few more times so when I felt a tug on my sleeve to turn around and find _another _girl who resembled Sammy, I said, "If you're not who it's supposed to be, please go away."

She laughed softly and said, "I didn't think Marissa made me _that _unrecognizable."

"Sammy…"

Her mask was lined with black and white sequins while most of it was made with black and white lace. Pinned to the side of it were a slew of black and white feathers, but not so many that it could cover a bird, like most of the masks the women were wearing.

Her hair looked as if Marissa had washed it vigorously and brushed it until it was smooth as silk. Her dress dragged against the floor and was mostly a dark black, complimented by red, here and there. She wrung her hands anxiously. "Well?"

I pressed my lips against her neck and kissed her roughly, to which she responded by sighing softly and pulling away quickly, looking around for anyone who might've seen that.

"No one here would be able to distinguish you as a servant. Relax for tonight." I draped and arm around her waist and pulled her close to me. She relaxed visibly knowing that and leaned into my shoulder.

"Then let's go dance," she said. She grabbed my arm and pulled me into the direction of where I had seen Billy dancing with Holly. "Mm, watch your back though."

**A/N: I'm bad. Im sorry. I didn't mean to update this late. But I didn't miss my deadline. So yay! **_**GUYS IM SHIT AT DESCRIBING SO I PUT THE LINKS TO SAMMYS OUTFIT AND STUFF ON MY PROFILE OKAY. I literally spent half an hour looking for the dress and the masks because Im a dork. **_**AND AGAIN I AM SO SORRY BUT TUMBLR TOOK OVER AND THEN TWITTER CAME INTO THE MIX AND AND AND AND…I BLAME TWITTER AND OMEGLE…*cough* This is like such a filler because I was so unprepared and procrastinating. And now…I have an idea for another story. Because I have no self control.**

**~ImmaStartARiot (NYD)**


End file.
